Accidental
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: It was just a car crash...   So how does that lead to Gunther getting roped into the school play?
1. Chapter 1: Gunther

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**This was suppose to be a one-shot, but I thought I would be nice and make it longer. Not sure how long it's going to be at the moment. Sorry. ^^'**

Accidental

Chapter 1

Gunther POV

It was just a car crash. She wasn't even in the car. She was just walking home from the store.

The funeral came and went. I felt utterly empty. Half of me was gone. How was I suppose to be me with only one half?

I stared at the wall of my bedroom blankly. In a fit of rage I had taken a hammer to it so that the sparkles that once dotted silver against the blue paint would twinkle no more. Now the walls were dotted with hundreds of holes.

I heard the door creak open and two sets of shoes scuff the floor. "Hey, Gunther," a feminine voice said warily. I looked over at the intruder; it was none other than the goody-two-shoes Rocky Blue.

"Get out," I ordered. My voice sounded funny, but I didn't care enough to dwell on it.

"Gunther, are you okay?" CeCe said from behind her friend.

"Why would I be okay?" I turned my head in time to see Rocky elbow CeCe hard enough to knock out all her breath. The red head doubled over in exaggerated pain.

"So what have you been doing?" Rocky asked awkwardly. She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Staring at the wall. What's it look like?" I snapped. I hadn't left my room in a week for anything but bathroom breaks. I even kept that at a minimum. Tinka's things still hadn't been touched.

The funeral was suppose to go on, yet it still felt like the world was continuing in slow motion.

"Like you played raquetball in your room," CeCe answered, ignoring the sarcasm that laced my voice. Rocky stepped on her foot. "Okay. I get it. CeCe no talkie."

"Actually it was a hammer." CeCe and Rocky cocked their eyebrows, almost like twins. I did my best not to cry from the sword that pierced my heart because of the thought.

"Really?" Rocky said concerned. The pity that was so obvious in her voice was becoming increasingly annoying.

"Ha -" CeCe started, but Rocky cut her off with a glare.

"Anyway," I said, trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm not good company right now. So if you would please go home." I waved them out the door. Rocky protested until she saw that CeCe was leaving quietly. Normally she would fight just as much as Rocky, however, tonight she just turned back a waved to Rocky as if to say, _You coming? _

Rocky hussled after her and left the room. CeCe waved goodbye, her brown eyes saying what Rocky wouldn't let her mouth say.

I nodded and tried my best to smile at the red head. She beamed at my attempt and hurried after her friend.

~0~

The next day Rocky and CeCe came again, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Eventually my parents forced me to go back to school. CeCe and Rocky did there best to hang around me and make me smile. Never worked though. Except for that one time, I haven't smiled since Tinka died.

I also haven't worn anything sparkly or betwinkled. It's not the same without an equally twinkly Tinka beside me.

CeCe walked up to me, her bright red hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "Hey, Gunther," she greeted.

"Hi, CeCe. Where're you headed?" I asked, noticing her get up. The clothes around her torso were extremely loose and she was wearing black tights. Definitely not the jeans and t-shirt she wore to school today.

CeCe plucked at the green fabric of her shirt. "Yeah. They needed dancers in the school play and Rocky volunteered us. Puppy dog eyes. What was I gonna do? Say no? Not likely." CeCe continued to babble on. The way she talked without seeming to take in air almost made me want to smile. CeCe stopped talking. "Gunther, I fail to see how this is funny."

"No. No, of course not."

"Then why were you smiling?"

"Huh? I wasn't smiling," I insisted.

"Yes. You were." The red head poked me in the chest. "I suppose you want to suffer this humiliation with me?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? I'm not dancing. Never again." My face went from angry to depressed as I thought about my sister. "It's not the same."

"I know. Despite what you may think, Rocky and I are closer than sisters. More like twins than sisters, really."

I rolled my eyes. "Your point is?"

"I would probably be exactly like you are now if anything happened to Rocky. I wouldn't want to do more than sit and watch TV for the rest of my life. I also know that Rocky wouldn't want me to give up my dream and that my other friends would know that as well and they would get me off my rear and onto the dancefloor. You wanna know what else I know?" She plowed on without an answer. "I know that Tinka wouldn't want you to stop doing something that you love because she wasn't there with you."

CeCe grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. CeCe set a relentless pace and didn't stop till we were in the auditorium.

The little red head directed me to one of the seats and ordered me to sit. I obliged and watched her flounce up to the nearest teacher, Mrs. Kobb. They talked for a little bit and CeCe dashed back. "Congratulations. You are a dancer in our schools production of _Beauty and the Beast._"

I stood up. "No." I started to walk away.

CeCe grabbed my hand and forced me to turn and look at her. "Yes," she stated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Does it help that Mrs. Kobb is making me your dance partner?"

"No." I stormed out of the auditorium. No way Jose was I going to dance in some stupid school play because a silly little red head told me to.

CeCe ran in front of me and forced me into stopping by planting her feet and using all her body weight to make it hard for me to move forward. "You're doing the play," she ordered.

"You're not giving up, are you"

CeCe's brown eyes blazed. "No way. Not until you start dancing again."

"Fine. You win," I conceded. CeCe beamed.

**Like? Dislike? Just tell me in a …**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	2. Chapter 2: Gunther

**Do you guys remember how long the last chapter was? Well my chapters are rarely that long. Sorry. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I own Tinka's death. That's all.**

Accidental

Chapter 2

Gunther POV

Tell me again, how did I get roped into this? And how did I ever think I was a good dancer? I can't possibly be when I keep tripping over my feet, and coincidentally, causing CeCe to trip over her own.

"Come on, Gunther," CeCe said for about the hundredth time. "I've seen you pull off harder stuff than this" Group practice had been horrific thanks to me, so CeCe insisted on extra dance time. We sat in front of the mirrors catching our breath and nursing our sore feet. Which were aching because my mind kept straying and thanks to that I kept forgetting the choreography.

"I don't know what it is," I confided. "My mind just isn't in the dance." CeCe replied by grabbing my hands and pulling me up. The way she positioned us reminded me of a ballroom dance. When she started leading I recognized the steps to that of the waltz. "You can dance the waltz?"

"Is that what I'm doing? I saw something like this on _Dancing With the Stars _last night," CeCe said, her red hair falling into her downturned face.

"If you want to dance properly, you have to look up," I informed her, stopping the dance.

She brought her face up and looked at me, her beautiful browns accusatory. "If you would stop stepping on my feet I wouldn't have to look down."

"How about I promise not to step on your feet, will you look up then?"

"I'll have no reason to look down."

I started leading and swept CeCe around the dance-floor. Not once did I step on her feet, nor did my eyes leave hers. I never knew how captivating eyes could be, until I looked into CeCe's brown ones. The longer I stared the more I noticed the green ring that surrounded the iris, and how her eyes carried the illusion of rippling water.

The sound of CeCe's cell phone ringing out pulled us from our dance. The red haired girl separated herself from me and hurried over to stop the consistent tone. Who knew CeCe liked The Birthday Massacre?

While CeCe talked on the phone (I assumed it was her mother from the way she was speaking) I stretched out my stiff muscles. We must have been dancing the waltz for ages. When she finally signed off she headed toward her bags. "My mom needs me home. See you tomorrow." CeCe ran toward the door before I could offer to walk her. To bad.

xXx

I returned home that night and grabbed the spackle. I turned on the radio and listened to Ke$ha and Bruno Mars until I could stay away no longer and fell asleep.

**Meh... The more Reviews I get the faster I update. So...**

**REVIEW  
>-LeAcH<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: CeCe

**Disclaimer: I own, for once, none of the characters**

Accidental

Chapter 3

CeCe POV

I felt terrible about rushing out on Gunther like that. I was actually enjoying the dance. It felt almost, magical, that dance.

I ran the entire way home. By the time I got to the apartment building I was breathing heavily. I climbed onto the clackity metal elevator rode it up to our floor.

I stepped off the monstrosity and had a strong desire to kiss the ground, but I had no time. I was so late. I continued running to my apartment.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. I dropped my red duffel on the floor by the door, then I grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge and downed the whole thing.

"Hey, CeCe. So, Flynn is in his room playing," Mom said, while pulling her officers jacket over a light blue shirt. "You know the drill." She kissed my forehead, and dashed toward the door. In the frame she said, "I'll be home late tonight, be sure to get to bed on time. Love you."

"Love you too," I replied. The blond smiled at me and shut the door.

"Is she gone?" Flynn's head poked around the corner.

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" I put my hands on my hips.

"_Ratfest Falls _is on TV tonight. I'm determined to watch it." Flynn rubbed his hands devilishly. **(A/N: Ratfest Falls does NOT exist. I made it up.) **

"Does it end before your bedtime?" I asked. I had to at least pretend to be a concerned sister.

Flynn grabbed the remote. "No. It's a three hour long movie." So he would be up for an extra hour.

I sighed. "So long as you get up in time for school tomorrow. No 'five minutes' from you," I chided.

"Okay," Flynn said, all ready absorbed in the flickering images on-screen. I shook my head and took my texts out of my book bag. Even if I was going to get every problem wrong at least I could say I did it, so I set out to complete the grueling task.

xXx

An out later my brain wanted to explode, so I decided to go to bed. I messed up Flynn's brown hair and headed to the bathroom, I really needed a shower. Afterward I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep instantly. I dreamt of ballroom dancing.

**Yeah. It's short. Hopefully the next one will be slightly longer.**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	4. Chapter 4: Gunther

**Disclaimer: Nope. I only own Tinka's death and Gunther's mood swing, as well as the plot. However, I do not own the characters themselves.**

Accidental

Chapter 4

Gunther POV

The music ended. I was huffing heavily from the momentum of the song. Mrs. Kobb felt that we needed more: more twists, more footwork, more ups and downs. By the time she let us exit the stage my arms were sore. I never thought that lifting CeCe would become suck a chore. She's just so tiny.

I walked over to my grey duffle bag and pulled out a metallic water bottle (Neither of which had sparkles, glitter, or rhinestones of any kind) and started chugging. When I finally released the bottle half of it was empty.

"I swear Mrs. Kobb wants to kill us," CeCe groaned from the floor. She took a swig from her blue water bottle, then she took another. I just stared at her. She was by no account breathtaking at the moment; her hair was a sweaty, messy tangle on top of her head, and her florescent green shirt did _not _match her violet tights. Even out of it I was still able to pick out matching clothes. Grey shirt with navy blue sweats. Simple.

"It's possible," I said, trying not to be too obvious about my scrutiny of her clothing. "Just be thankful that you don't have to lift me up ten times in the span of two minutes."

"I am. Towards the end I could tell how exhausted you were. You could hardly hold me up."

I would have retorted, but our five minutes were up and Mrs. Kobb wanted all dancers back on stage. Rocky and her partner Lance were the first ones out, much to Lance's dismay. He looked miserable, just like I'm sure I did. The football player was definitely getting his workout. I wondered for a second if …

"And begin!" called Mrs. Kobb. _Human Again _started blasting from the speakers. I twirled CeCe around the stage, narrowly missing all the other dancers. The actors playing Belle and Beast were sitting on the side of the stage, reading. Lucky ducks. Rocky rolled by her curly hair swatting me in the face. I held back a growl and proceeded to launch CeCe in the air.

"Stop!" shouted Mrs. Kobb. She walked over to me. "Young man, what was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You launched that girl into the air."

"Sorry. I just didn't feel like holding her anymore, so I threw her. I was going to catch her. Letting her fall wouldn't have been an option."

"Well, I loved it. Do it again. But instead do it when everyone else is spinning in concentric circles."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the day we spent doing the exact same number, throwing CeCe more and more each time. Eventually she put us in the middle and two other couples in each corner. The effect had better be mesmerizing.

"Ach. I hurt all over," CeCe complained.

"Why would you hurt? You spent most of the afternoon in mid-air."

"My adrenaline was racing all day. That first time you threw me I thought I was gonna die."

I laughed. "That wouldn't happen. I was planning on catching you. And even if I didn't, the worst that could of happened would be a broken leg."

"And no play … Why didn't you drop me, Gunther?" She grabbed my shirt and started shaking me.

"I surrender," I said, throwing my hands in the air, palms facing outward. "Next time I'll let you fall."

"What! Why would you do that?" she shrieked. There was no pleasing this girl.

"I won't. I promise." I held my hand over my heart and crossed it. "So do you want me to walk you home?"

CeCe looked surprised, her brown eyes widening. "Sh-sure."

I turned my head away. "Then lets go." We started walking to her apartment.

"Hey, Gunther," CeCe said, after awhile of silence.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I turned to look at her, but she avoided my eyes.

"For – Walking me home."

"Oh. In that case, you're welcome."

**Sorry about the awkwardness. It just didn't want to come to me, but I do think this chapter turned out all right. My confidence is dimming here so please remember to REVIEW. **

**And I am going to start dedicating chapters. This one is for AnimeRoxx. Thank you so much for reviewing so often. I love your reviews.**

**-LeAcH**


	5. Chapter 5: Gunther

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own. If I did there would be way more tension on the show.**

Accidental

Chapter 5

Gunther POV

The walk to CeCe's apartment was relatively quiet. Just a few remarks here and there. Nothing special, and definitely not something worth repeating. We stopped at the stairs. "Thanks again, Gunther," CeCe said, echoing her earlier comment.

"No problem. Perhaps I will end up walking you home again?" _Where in the name of goats did that come from?_

CeCe looked just as surprised as I felt. "Sure. How about after practice tomorrow?" I nodded. "Okay then. Bye."

_Way too awkward, _I thought. I turned 'round and walked into one of the shops lining the street. I paid for a honey roll and devoured it as I puttered around in a book shop. I found one that had a beautiful girl on in, quite obviously photoshoped. I picked up the novel to look at the back. I classified it as a teenage supernatural romance. I returned the book to its former place. _Definitely no. _

I chose another book, this one with a golden bird on the cover. The title read "The Hunger Games." I read through the description and decided that it could be good, so I used the last of my allowance to purchase it. Maybe a little reading would help to clear my head.

_"Gunther, how about this one?" _Tinka's voice rings in my head. I could still see her holding up a red book with gold lettering. We had taken it from our father's study, hoping to find out more about the royal family, and how far back our family tree went. I still had that book in my room. And the completed tree in my closet. If anything, those two things would stay in my room till the end of time.

xXx

The next week passed in much the same way as the first. We had school, drama practice, then I walked CeCe home and rubbed my aching arms. I swear, the more I throw her in the air, the heavier she becomes. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean, after all, I am getting more toned muscles from the exercise, so shouldn't she be feeling lighter?

"Man, this play is killing me," CeCe remarked one day. She stretched her arms up behind her head and leaned back, trying to work out her tense spine.

"How so?"

"All this dancing. I've never danced so much in such a short time in my entire life." I kept quiet. I wasn't quite sure what to say. "How about you?" CeCe asked. That's when I knew she wanted to try having a conversation with me.

"Tinka and I danced a lot as kids. We didn't have much else to do. As you know, we were the outcasts."

CeCe looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Do you still feel like an outcast?"

"I don't feel much of anything anymore," I confided. Other than physical pain I was an empty shell. I didn't want to feel any emotion, so I didn't. My life just put itself back together. I wasn't about to just let it fall apart again.

**Super short, I know, but I know exactly how I'm going to start the next chapter now, and it has to be in CeCe's POV. And, as some of you may know all ready, I don't agree with switching POVs in the middle of a chapter. I don't like it, ergo, I don't d it. **

**So this chapter dedicated to HarryPotterTNGfan. I really enjoy receiving reviews from you because they are just so inspirational and well thought out. **

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	6. Chapter 6: CeCe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the plot.**

Accidental

Chapter 6

CeCe POV

"I don't feel much of anything anymore," Gunther said, a true, blue, honest look etched on his face. Granted, since Tinka died he hadn't shown much emotion, but this one was dead serious. Gunther really believed that he hadn't felt much of anything. I was speechless.

"Do you feel irritation? Annoyance?" I tried. Thank you, Rocky, for constantly using big words.

"Irritation? I'm not sure. I really just don't care anymore. And annoyance was never really in my nature." Gunther's crystal eyes drifted in my direction. My brown eyes shot back to the street, but I knew he knew I was looking at him. We had locked glances for a whole two seconds.

I started swinging my arms back and forth. "How about joy? Fear?"

"No and no."

Gah! Could this boy get anymore annoying? He just wouldn't admit to himself that he still had feelings! It was starting to drive me crazy. "What about affection? Don't you love your parents?"

"I know I'm suppose to love my parents, but I just am not sure what affection is at the moment. I told you, I just don't care anymore." Gunther looked dejected. Like a puppy that had been kicked. Or an orphaned child that was afraid to trust. That look didn't belong on his face.

Then, without warning, the worst, most terrible, craziest, and all around dumbest thought crossed my mind: _What does he feel about me? _

I willed the clock to turn back so that I never had that thought.

"What about your friends? Don't you care about their health at least?" I splurted, before it could get awkward.

Gunther looked at me, a _are you serious _kind of look crossed his face. "I don't have any friends. I thought you knew that."

I huffed. "What about Rocky, or me? Aren't we your friends?" Getting through his thick skull was harder that pushing a pencil through steel. Gosh darnit!

Gunther turned his gaze toward the sky. "So that's what we are. I thought you were just tolerating me because Rocky told you to be nice."

His words pierced me like a knife: cold, sharp, and deadly. "She did, but that's not why I'm being nice to you," I replied. "I thought that you could use someone to talk to, although I probably wasn't the best candidate. After all, I've never lost someone important to me, at least, none that I'm aware of. I'm sure that over the years a grandparent or two has died." I looked at the clouds, deep in thought.

Gunther made a noise in his throat that sounded vaguely like a chuckle. I smiled at my own fantasy. There's no way Gunther would be smiling now. Except for that one time his face had been hopelessly impassive.

We stopped in front of my apartment building and said our goodbyes. Gunther continued down the street and into one of the Tino's. I felt bad for him, so I pulled out my cell and typed a quick message to my mom. _Can I invite a friend over for dinner?_

A few minutes passed before the response came. _Sure. There's leftovers in the fridge. Get to bed on time. I'll be home late._

_ Thanks, _I typed back, then I skipped down the stairs and into Tino's.

**Yeah, not to imaginative, huh. Show of hands, who expected Gunther to kiss CeCe when she started babbling? I almost did, but decided not to, muhahahaha! Also, do you know how difficult it was to only write CeCe's thoughts? I kept wanting to input some of Gunter's, but obviously CeCe is not a mind reader, and I don't like 3****rd**** person.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Poofoop1 because his/her reviews make me smile **

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	7. Chapter 7: Gunther

**Disclaimer: Me own nadda.**

**Sorry I've been AWOL. I have literally had this written for a week, but I have a good excuse. I was working on a couple of originals and I have to read a book + write a report for school by the end of the month and I just got the book, so I was also working on that.**

Accidental

Chapter 7

Gunther POV

First, I heard the rapid fire sound of running feet. Then, I saw a flash of fiery red hair, Finally, my wind rushed from my lungs after the red-head rammed into my torso at full speed. I staggered and managed to right myself.

"Sorry," CeCe said, backing away, face bright. I waved the apology away, forgiving her, seeing as how I couldn't say it out loud.

I took a couple of deep breaths to set my heart back on an acceptable track. The girl sure can pack a wallop. "What did you need?" I asked, all native accent thrown from my voice. For a moment CeCe stood in front of me, her breath coming out in quick bursts, chocolate eyes shocked. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

CeCe shook her head and replied, "I'm inviting you to dinner tomorrow."

It was my turn to be stunned. I think I mumbled something similar to an agreement. CeCe beamed and flounced away. "Wait," I called. "I don't know your apartment number."

"610." She was out the door in a flash.

"Throw her higher, Gunther. And, CeCe, try to twist your body mid air." And with that I regret to say that my brilliant idea ended up backfiring. "The Demon" as Lance had thoughtfully labeled Mrs. Kobb, was swinging her flabby arms around irractically and scuttling from group to group, trying to make "Beauty and the Beast" perfect.

"I hurt," CeCe complained.

"I'm exhausted," I huffed. "I win." CeCe nodded, her ponytail bobbing.

"Why are you all sitting?" Mrs. Kobb called to us. I flopped, eyes closed, head coming down hard on the lacquered wood. Blood roared in my poor, throbbing head.

CeCe responded by puring ice cold water on my head. I coughed up the accidentally inhaled H2O. "You're terrible," I muttered, getting up, sopping hair tickling my eyes.

CeCe shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know." She extended her hand and helped me up. We did that cursed dance number another three times. I never want to dance it again. Thank God opening night is tomorrow.

There it was. A simple door. Ordinary and brown. Once I would have scoffed at how plain it was, not it didn't even tickle my brain with its invisible nature. I chuckled. How could a door be invisible? C'mon, it's a door.

I knocked; two raps. The door separated from its casing and CeCe was standing there beckoning me into the room. Beyond her I saw Ty and Flynn, both wearing grey fedoras, and defeating Deuce and Rocky in some fighting game that involved spaceships.

"The whole gang is here," I said stoically. Rocky turned her head my way and promptly set down the controller. When Deuce protested she hit pause, freezing the screen. Roars of outrage erupted from the three boys, so CeCe, in a rather annoyed fashion, took the abandoned controller and – so far as I could tell – smoked them.

"Hey, Gunther. How've you been?" Rocky said, a bright smile on her face. Her mud-brown corkscrew hair was secured to the back of her head with a barrette and her eyes were waiting expectantly for my answer.

I tried my best to return her warm smile, my eyes squinting slightly. "My whole body aches from drama practice, but other than that I'm doing fine."

An expression of mock horror crossed Rocky's face. It quickly erased itself as she pulled me over to the couch. At first Deuce was blocking my view of the television screen, so I adjusted myself.

CeCe's purple spaceship blasted Ty's green one from the navy blue, white spotted, computer programed sky with a fine display of curling red smoke and orange fire. The shape reminded me of broccoli.

A polite knock resounded on the door. Rocky bounced to her feet and answered. On the other side a girl stood holding a bright red, pizza warmer bag. She had all of her platinum blond hair secured atop her head with a scarlet bow and her eyes had a sapphire sparkle as she handed over the two large pizza boxes and received the total number of dollars owed. I continued to stare even after the door shut. Bile seemed to rise in my throat.

The next thing I know CeCe is blocking my view, two pieces of pizza on a crisp, white paper plate. "You okay?" she asked. I tried nodding, but I think I shook instead. The red-head set the food aside and called Rocky over. I heard her say Tinka's name. My knees came up to meet my head.

A hand came down and rested on my shoulder. Oddly enough, the contact helped me focus to hear the door shutting and the TV going silent.

"I'll be in my room," Flynn reported.

"Okay," CeCe replied from beside me. So it was her hand on my back. Why does this not immediately make me shudder?

**Uncommonly long, no? Well I wanted to get the entire dinner episode into one chapter, hence the length. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile and would love it if you guys would cast your vote. I would also love it if you would REVIEW!**

**Chapter dedicated to bubbles237. Your review made me smile a lot. ^^ ^^ ^^**

**Remember**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	8. Chapter 8: CeCe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though you should know that by now.**

Accidental

Chapter 8

CeCe POV

He was shaking uncontrollably and I was clueless about how to stop it. I saw he delivery woman, she wasn't a dead ringer for Tinka, but she sure was close. Though I absolutely positive that that was what made him snap. "Gunther," I ventured.

He stopped shivering for a moment to listen. An idea entered my mind and flashed like a light bulb. "Yeah," he sighed, barely audible.

"Wanna hear a story?" I moved from the arm of the couch to the other cushion.

"Uh. Okay," Gunther replied skeptically. He put his feet back on the floor and, still hunched over, closed his eyes.

"Once, in a time that has not yet come the land is covered with ice, and people are having a tough time getting food and clean water. It's like the ice age all over again. Then, when every shred of hope seemed lost, a scientist perfected time travel, unfortunately the machine that they have to use to travel through time was keyed to his only daughter.

"He had all ready lost his wife to this crazy pursuit of his and was loath to let his little girl go, but he also knew that she was the only one that could save them."

Gunther relaxed into the couch; he almost looked asleep. I paused and found a fond smile had broken out upon my face.

"The girl agreed to go back in time the moment she heard about her mission. Almost immediately she began learning about the past and what to change so that the ice age would never have a chance to set in. She said goodbye to her loved ones and stepped into the past using a glowing, yellow portal.

"She arrived in the middle of an alley in the dead of night. She decided to rest before starting her mission, so she climbed up the nearest fire escape and fell asleep." My story ground to a halt.

Gunther opened his eyes and looked at me. "What next?" he asked, expectant.

"I don't know. I woke up and had to go to school."

"So that was a dream?" Gunther cocked his head, blond hair falling across his eyes.

"Yeah," I replied sheepish.

"It sounds good. Why don't you write it down, like in a book?"

"I'm not good with words," I admitted quickly. I felt really awkward so I looked toward the TV.

"Why is that? You just told that story very well." Gunther sat up and leaned forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me.

"Well, I get letters jumbled and mess up words. Dyslexia," I choked out. Why was I telling him this? He didn't need to know. My mom doesn't even know. My dad knows, and Flynn knows, but neither of them really count. So why did I just tell Gunther Hessenheffer.

"That's okay. Not much you can do about it." He paused for a moment. During that pause I let myself feel slightly relievedHe didn't laugh or move away. He didn't look at me like I was a freak. He didn't stare.

Gunther started bouncing excitedly. "I know what to do. You can type it out on your computer and I can edit it for you."

I stood up. "Or," I replied, drawing out my _o _and trying to think of a good excuse. "We can drop it."

I didn't hear Gunther stand, so when his hand gripped my elbow lightly and turned me so that I was facing him I involuntarily breathed in deeply. Gunther smelled strongly of soap, fabric softener specifically. I held back a sigh. "If you and I can get along, then you can write a book."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to look menacing. "Very well. If you insist." I took a step backward. "You okay to get home."

"Oh come on, there's still a full pizza left, and I'm certain that Flynn isn't asleep yet. Rocky's right upstairs. I'm fine," he insisted. I eyed him sceptically. "CeCe, really. I'm okay now. Thanks to you." He smiled widely, and I couldn't resist the smile.

"Okay."

I called Flynn out to get some food; he bounded right out and started to chow down without saying a word to me. Then I called Rocky and she and Ty crawled through the window and announced that Deuce had to go home, then they too headed for the kitchen. Thankfully, nothing else traumatizing happened that night.

**Thad be it laddies and lassies!** **Sorry, reading a book that takes place on a boat. Hehe^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to Geek4Life! I'm so happy that you like this that much. I never ever expected to read that my story was a favorite.^^**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	9. Chapter 9: CeCe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I'm so sorry, you guys. I've been seriously neglected Accidental. On the plus side, I've started sending chapters to my email from my phone and other such media so I won't have to use my computer, which I can't use for long periods of time now because one of the fans broke... Grr. Anyway, here you go^^**

Accidental

Chapter 9

CeCe POV

It was finally time for the play's opening night. My stomach was doing backflips, same as it did every time Rocky and I were about to go on Shake It Up. I breathed in deeply to calm my nerves.

"You okay?" Gunther asked, coming up behind me.

"Never better. You?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, causing the brilliant blue of his irises to flash. "Don't lie to me. I don't like it," he said.

"Sorry," I replied. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"What's the big deal? Nerves are natural. Look around. There's not a single person here who isn't nervous."

"Unlike you, I have a rep to protect. If people were to see me all fidgity... I don't even want to think about it."

"You know, you care way to much about what others think." He stalked away just as Rocky approached.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "So what's up?"

"Mrs. Kobb is throwing a fit. Apparently Julie got sick and her understudy hasn't shown up yet."

"That can't be good."

"It isn't. If Joyce doesn't show up soon, then we're going to have to cancel the play."

"You know all the lines. Why don't you step in and offer?"

"Knowing the lines isn't everything. I'd have to know the foot work too, which I don't."

"That's bull. You're a dancer. Mimicking the way others move is part of the job."

"Then you do it." Rocky ordered, clearly not liking the idea of reciting lines in front of a crowd.

"But I don't know the lines," I protested.

Rocky pondered this for a moment. "I can't do it anyway. I'm one of the dancers."

"We can re-work the routines," Mrs. Kobb's voiced boomed across the stage. Behind her I saw Gunther, smiling brightly. For a moment I forgot about our predicament and thought about how good it was that he was able to genuinely smile again. Of course, that only lasted for a moment before Mrs. Kobb started talking again.

She had taken hold of Rocky's hands, and begged her to be Belle. She was promising that every one of the other actors would play along with any slip ups that Rocky would make. For her part Rocky was doing a magnificent job of hiding how awkward the contact with the teacher made her feel. Silently, I applauded her strength.

Eventually, Rocky agreed and was hustled off to the dressing room. I approached Gunther, hoping that the mood he was in before was a thing of the past. "So how'd you know?"

"Know what?" he asked, probably thinking that the answer was obvious.

"That Rocky knew Belle's lines?" I elaborated, if only to distract myself from the impending performance.

Gunther chuckled. "Why wouldn't she know the lines? The girl is a freaky genius who commits everything to memory."

I nodded, thinking that his train of thought was similar to my own on this subject. So what are we doing about the dance numbers?"

"Kobb did a head count earlier and one of the other dancers was a no show. The delinquent, Mackie I believe his name was, so his partner is going to dance with Rocky's partner. Kobb even managed to tell them were their positions would be during the numbers. That woman was a born director, even if she is a demon."

"So, basically, she all ready knew Rocky would say yes?"

"So it would seem. Come on, we still have to finish getting ready."

I looked down at my ragged converse, ripped jeans, and fashionably rumpled tee, then at his golden shoes, dark blue jeans; up my eyes traveled to his torso where he was wearing two layers , a black tee, and a sparkly, golden button up t-shirt. On his head sat a black fedora to tie it all together. I was glad that he was wearing brighter colors, but seriously, what was wrong with a plain sky blue shirt to brighten his spirits? I sighed, knowing that our costumes were less than flattering. First we were suppose to be villagers gossiping about Belle in the street, then dishes during the "Be Our Guest" number - I'm going to have to be a spoon! - those costumes we will have to remain in until the last scene where we will be dressed at servants from the Beast's castle, finally turned human again. "I guess we'd better get going then. Unlike you, I have to put on a long skirt, and still be able to dance."

"Wishing that we had spent more time practicing in the costumes?"

"Definitely."

**Sorry about the astonishing lack of detail. I'm trying to gear them more toward their personalities, as I have noticed that I tend to make the characters majorly OOC. Anywho,**

**This chapter is dedicated to SIUbellathorne143 for his/her wonderful review. ^^ **

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	10. Chapter 10: Gunther

**Disclaimer: Must I continue to tell you that I do not own Shake it Up? Trust me, if I did, there would be a lot more drama. XD **

**Note: I tried adding more detail for you guys this time, to make up for the terror in the last chapter.**

Accidental

Chapter 10

Gunther POV /

And the dish ran away with the spoon.

The old nursery rhyme popped into my head after seeing CeCe in a silver one piece that seemed as though it had become a second skin. An effect that was marred by the round, silver bonnet she was forced to wear. Overall, she looked like a spoon; and an angry one at that. She didn't appear to think that the outfit flattered her in any way. I, however, was wearing a pair of white tights and a shirt that expanded my torso, giving me the appearance of a dish. I felt incredibly ridiculous. "Well, at least this could not get any worse," she said.

"And, you jinxed it."

CeCe rolled her eyes just as the curtain rolled back in time for the second act. Jackson Walkerby, the boy who was playing Lumiere, started the song. "Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills." I have to say, that boy's got a very good french accent, even while singing

A few seconds later and we dishes bounded onto stage. I spun on the stage with CeCe, around and around we whirled, lost in our own thoughts as our muscle memory took control. "And dinner here is never second best," Jackson sang while the plates lifted the spoons, then, as one, we released them to fall into our waiting arms. I caught CeCe around her waist and returned her to her feet. She was breathing heavier than I expected, unfortunately we still had another forty seconds or so of fast paced dancing. I passed her on and another girl took her place, then another, then another, and she was back. "Please be our guest!" Jackson crescendoed.

I threw CeCe in the air, she twisted, and soon she was in my arms again. I held onto her a second to long, then we had to run off stage in a flurry and I lost sight of her. We had a couple of scenes before we were needed again, so I decided to hole up for a few minutes. I hid in the locker room showers and started to regulate my heart rate and my breathing. Both were far to fast.

I started to think about CeCe, as in, her face popped into my mind momentarily, and my heart rate sped up again. I concentrated on my breathing until my heart returned to a more steady rhythm. I thought of CeCe again and had to repeat the process again. / Oh no, I thought. This can't be happening. I can't. I can't.

Yet the more I denied it, the more I refused it; the more I realized the truth. I wasn't falling, I had fallen.

...

A minute later CeCe came to find me for the next song and I was hyper aware of how fast my heart was, and how sweaty my palms became. I spent the rest of play enduring the exact same kind if torture. To be honest, when it was time to go I fought with myself about walking CeCe home. Chivalry won and I walked along side her until we reached her apartment building.

**Sorry if Gunther's epiphany seemed sudden, but I thought it was time one of them figured it out. XD*Evil smile***

**Chapter dedicated to Sasori's-girl99. ^^**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	11. Chapter 11: CeCe

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own. **

**Note: Can you guys wait for the next episode? CeCe and Gunther are suppose to dance together! **Fangirl Squeal****

Accidental

Chapter 11

CeCe POV

Most. Awkward. Walk. Ever.

Gunther kept looking like he wanted to say something, then he clamped his mouth shut. I had no idea what to say to him, so I kept quiet. My apartment building couldn't have come into view soon enough. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

He smiled as if he couldn't wait for the sun to rise, then he thought better of it and waved. "See you at school." I was about to go inside when he started talking again. "Maybe I could walk with you and Rocky to school tomorrow."

His cheeks were so red with embarrassment I couldn't refuse. "I'll see you tomorrow." I walked inside and rode up to our apartment. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was almost asleep when Flynn came in.

"Heard you guys did 'Beauty and the Beast' today. How'd you do?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly and Flynn walked away, satisfied that he had done his brotherly duty. I then fell asleep, a German Beast haunting my dreams as a red-headed Belle.

...

I woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a burning forehead. My mother wasted no time calling me off school. I groaned, knowing that the show tonight would be canceled. Curse my immune system.

Rocky's signature "Hey hey hey" rang throughout the apartment.

"In here," I called feebly.

Rocky's heavy footsteps bounded down the hall. As soon as she saw me in my bed, a pile of tissues on the floor, she ran back into the hall. "CeCe! Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Just standing in the hall could get me sick."

"Sorry, Rock. Had to let you know what was going on so you could tell others."

"Others? What others?"

"Kobb, for starters. Oh, and Gunther wanted to walk to school with us this morning, so he's probably downstairs."

Rocky appeared in the doorway with a thump. "Why would he do that? He's closer to the school than we are."

"How am I suppose to know."

"Well, you and him are all buddy-buddy now, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if you told him about your dyslexia."

I decided that my confession from the other day was better kept as a secret for the moment. I sat up. "Rocky, are you jealous of Gunther?"

"Wha- Wha- I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Rocky spluttered.

"Sure you don't," I replied sarcastically.

"I have school. I'll come to see you later." She turned and left before I could call her name.

I felt terrible. Had I really been pushing Rocky to the side? I really hoped not. After all, Rocky is my best friend, not Gunther. Gunther is... Gunther is...

What is Gunther to me anyway?

I dwelled on that thought for the rest of the day, and came up with nothing. Of course sleeping off my sickness doesn't count.

**I'm thinking of a new POV for the next chapter. Rocky perhaps? **

**This chapter is dedicated to Black-Rose Marley for his/her amazing review. It really made me smile^^**

**Also, I still have a poll up on my page. Please vote on my next story. **

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	12. Chapter 12: Rocky

**Disclaimer: It's been twelve chapters all ready. Need I say that I don't own this anymore?**

**Note: Is it Sunday yet?**

Accidental

Chapter 12

Rocky POV

I don't get her. Not anymore. Weren't best friends suppose to know everything about each other? It seemed like those days were long gone.

I exited the building to see Gunther leaning against the railing. I hailed him. "Hey," he replied. "Where's CeCe?"

"She got sick. Ready to go?" I snapped, ignoring Gunther's disheartened expression, then I stormed off.

Gunther rushed to catch up. "You're mad at me." A statement; not a question. It was only polite to reply accordingly. That, and I was mad as a hatter.

I turned to look at him. "I know I shouldn't be, but yes, I am mad at you. You have been taking all of CeCe's extra time. Some of which I would like. My life isn't all rainbows and ponies and straight A's you know. My dad has been pushing my grades even higher and Ty has been spending ever night trying out new raps. It is so annoying. And I just... I just need my best friend."

Gunther couldn't look me in the eye. "I didn't realize. I'm so sorry. I can..." He looked away, looking like he was in pain. "I can... not speak to her for awhile."

He looked so sad. "No. We just have to figure out how to share her. Wither I like it or not, you are a part of our circle now, and it's time I accepted that. How about this? CeCe should be well again by Friday. Let's get together with everyone at Crusty's and get a pizza. Besides, Deuce is down in the dumps because Dina dumped him yesterday and Ty _needs_ to get out of his room."

He perked up a bit. "Sounds like a plan. I'll run it by my parents tonight. Now, if we don't get going, we'll be late."

I looked at my watched and screeched. I turned and high tailed it to the school. Gunther followed behind me, laughing.

We arrived with barely enough time to stop at our lockers. After class I tracked down Mrs. Kobb and told her about CeCe's illness. She didn't appear overly distressed. "Joyce is back. You'll have to dance CeCe's part tonight. Take fifth period to practice." I nodded and went to find Gunther to let him know.

I found him in the gymnasium dancing. I hid behind the bleachers and watched quietly. Soon it became apparent that he wasn't practicing a dance for "Beauty and the Beast." The longer I watched and the more I understood that he was trying to work through something. I sensed frustration, and uncertainty, and then he lapsed into ballet. He ended in a pose that looked like he was cradling his heart. I made a mental note to research the pose later. His expression became soft and he breathed out slowly.

I decided that it was as good a time as any to appear. "Hey," I saluted.

He appeared startled. "Hey, Rocky. How- How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," I said. Lying is pointless, a lesson I had learned many times. "I didn't know you knew ballet."

"So, you saw the end," he trailed.

"Yeah. Because you undoubtedly know that I'm going to find out anyway, mind telling me what that last pose was?"

"Heya-no. You have to find out yourself," he replied rudely.

_ Curious, _I thought. "Well, since CeCe is sick, I am going to take her place tonight. Mrs. Kobb said that we should practice during fifth period, which is now. So..."

"I get it," he sighed. Then he proceeded to spin me around the gymnasium.

**Just finished watching the episode with Claus. Did anyone but me notice how Gunther was positioned behind CeCe? I'm pretty sure he wasn't using her as a shield; if he was his hands would have been gripping her arms, not curled in light fists and brushing along the skin. Also, do you guys think I should have Rocky develop feelings for Gunther as well? Thoughts to chew on.**

**This chapter is dedicated to both bubbles237 and Black-Rose Marley for their fantastic reviews.**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	13. Chapter 13: CeCe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I think I might end this soon. I'm in prime position to. Also, a BIG thank you to Black-Rose Marley for telling me that "Split it Up" was on You Tube. Seriously, if you guys can't wait till Sunday, look it up. It's even in HD. Now on to the story.**

Accidental

Chapter 13

CeCe POV

That evening I was surprised when not only Rocky, but Gunther as well came to visit me. Rocky stayed in the hall, Gunther on the other hand actually came into the room and sat down in the desk chair. When he left to get me a glass of water Rocky ventured into the room. I stared a her in disbelief. "Has school been called off tomorrow?"

"No," she droned as she sat down in the space that Gunther recently evacuated. My eyes grew wide and I started to splutter. "I have to talk to you. It's about Gunther."

I grew curious. "How so." I sat up in bed and bounced a couple of times.

"I saw him dancing earlier today."

"That's not much of a red flag. After all, he is a dancer."

"It wasn't the dance that worries me. It was the ballet pose he ended in."

"Gunther knows ballet?" I mused aloud, interrupting her.

She snapped her fingers to get my attention. "Apparently so. Anyway, I looked up the pose. It looked like this." She brought up her arms and cradled her heart in her hands. "I Googled it - yes, it took ages - and I found out that it's called a mime. It means 'love.' I think Gunther has a crush on someone. Isn't that a good sign?"

I ignored the tugging in my gut that felt suspiciously like jealousy, because there was no way I could be jealous of something I wasn't even sure if there was meaning to. "Absolutely. That's great. Who do you think it is?"

Rocky paused for a millisecond before continuing the conversation. "No idea. But I really want to know."

"Want to know what?" Gunther asked from the doorway. He strode in and handed me a clear glass of water.

I gulped down while Rocky stammered out an explanation. "How to factor in algebra. I just. I just don't understand it."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Don't ask me."

"Don't worry. I'll ask the teacher tomorrow."

Gunther sighed comically. The exchange didn't sit well with me. "So when do you guys have to get ready for the play?"

Rocky looked down at her watch. "Now? Crud. C'mon, Gunther. We have to go. See you later, CeCe. Be sure to get some rest."

I held up my hand and waved them out as they fled. "Break a leg!"

...

Rocky called me later that night. She said that the play was okay and that Gunther couldn't get her up as high during the tosses, so the effect was kind of lost. She then proceeded to tell me that we were all going out for pizza over the weekend. I waved it off saying that I couldn't wait. But that was a little lie.

Did she and Gunther add me in as an afterthought? Did they just figure that I would find out anyway, so why not invite me?

All of these pessimistic thoughts crowded in my head, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed, booted up my laptop, and started typing. I hardly knew what I was writing, just that it was helping me clear my head. An hour later I had Flynn come in and read it back to me. He was amazed.

I wrote a story about a woman. She had died serving her country, a sniper's bullet. An Angel of Death came for her, but she refused to go until she was allowed to see her daughter again. I emailed it to my mom so that she could read it when she got home. Then I went back to sleep. I woke the next morning feeling absolutely refreshed and looking forward to getting that pizza with Gunther and Rocky.

***Whistle Whistle Whistle* Not much to say.**

**Chapter dedicated to ****StefanieLexi**** for her review. I was surprised by how much passion she put into it.**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


	14. Chapter 14: Gunther

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own. But I really want to... **

**Note: This is the second to last chapter. Yes. This story is almost done.**

Accidental

Chapter 14

Gunther POV

Friday came faster than I expected. Though it was probably because I was looking forward to it so much. I was going out with CeCe, though in a very indirect way. Still...

CeCe was back in school on Monday, and I hung back so that Rocky could have her CeCe time. Those two really went together like goat and cheese. A fact I couldn't help but notice was that when Rocky walked alongside CeCe, they were pretty much ignored, but when I was walking beside her, everybody turned to stare. Maybe it was because thry were all used to seeing CeCe attached to Rocky's hip. A mystery that we will never know the answer to.

"Hey, Gunther," CeCe called, her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah?"

The red head thrust a blue folder into my hands. She looked up expectantly as I opened it up and found six sheets of paper. I started to read. The amount of detail she was able to add was astounding. This woman that she was writing about had gone from being relatively clueless to breaking down at the sight of her daughter crying. "Magnificent," I replied.

"You're not just saying that are you? "

"Why on Earth would I lie to you? You should know by now that I don't like to sugar coat things."

"True," she relented. "You excited for tonight?"

"Absolutely."

She straightened her back, trying to look menacing. "I'm warning you. If you insist on ordering anything weirder than ham on our pizza, and I will not speak to you for an entire week."

Obviously, she had noticed that I had recovered most of my old eating habits, and was still disgusted by them. Inwardly I chuckled; some things never change. I raised my right hand innocently. "I promise."

"Good." The bell rang and she trotted down the hall to her next class. I made a right and slammed into the door. I rubbed the sore spot on my head as I turned to avoid the door and get into the classroom.

"Yo," a dark skinned boy, commonly known as Ty Blue, called. I waved and sat down moments before the teacher came in and plunked him grey backpack on the front desk.

"What are we talking about today?" he asked. Every hand stayed down. "What? No takers? In that case we are going to discuss John Adams and his role in the Revolutionary War. And I think the best way to do that is by watching a film, so all heads off of my desks and all books on the floor." A clatter as everyone dropped their belongings to the floor. "Thank you." Mr. Lok hit play and "John Adams" started to play, then the lights went out.

...

CeCe was waiting with Rocky and Deuce at the front doors after eighth period. "Hey," Rocky called. I raised my hand in a wave. As we drew near I got as close to CeCe as I possibly could without seeming obvious.

"Ready to go?" Ty asked.

"Are you kidding? My stomach hasn't stopped growling since lunch," CeCe stated loudly. /

"Did you even eat lunch?" I jabbed.

CeCe looked at me like her pride had been severly wounded. "Of course I did." I noticed that her voice was a notch higher on the pitch scale.

"Liar," I stated. She looked, well, wounded, and a little bit puzzled that I had noticed. She cocked her eyebrow, asking. "Your voice rose in pitch, a clear sign that you are lying."

"Okay, so I didn't eat lunch. I wasn't hungry, so what?" She shrugged and pushed open the door, leading the way to Crusty's.

**There you go. **

**Chapter dedicated to bubbles237. Thanks for your review!**

**REVIEW please**

**-LeAcH**


	15. Chapter 15: CeCe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: LAST CHAPTER!**

Accidental

Chapter 15

CeCe POV

The walk to Crusty's wasn't quiet, but it wasn't loud either. It seemed to me like we were all lost in our own thoughts. I did, however, manage to strike up a conversation with Gunther about my next story. He added his ideas, then I added mine to adjust. Eventually we got everyone involved, and it somehow turned into one of those tell-a-story-a-sentence-at-a-time things. The story grew so twisted that it was more of an impossibility; I mean, there were dragons and hockey players and vampire and magicians. Allow me be the first to admit that I had no idea what was going on.

I opened up the door and the smell of roasting pepperoni floated out. "Smells good," I said. Little moans of delight signaled their agreement. We walked inside and managed to get a table near the back. Deuce went up with our order and the rest of us pulled two tables together for our rather large group. Somehow I managed to get the end seat; Gunther sat beside me and Rocky got the seat across. Ty ended up on Gunther's other side, and when Deuce came back he sat beside Rocky. Luckily we moved onto another topic, which just so happened to be the new season of Shake It Up, Chicago. Our mission: convince Gunther to come back, and convince Ty to sign on the show as well.

"No," they said.

"Oh, come on, you guys. It's fun," Rocky tried. In retrospect, she should have realized it wouldn't work.

"How's this," I said, hoping to draw on their consciences, "if you join, Rocky and I will split up our duo so that you guys won't be alone."

For a second, it looked like Gunther was contemplating it, but he shook his head. "You are 'Rocky and Cece.' Not 'Strange Boy and CeCe,' or 'Rocky and her Brother' as the case may be."

"Oh, come on. You're not that strange," I said, not failing to notice that he had paired me up with him, instead of Rocky.

"No. I'm eccentric. There's a difference."

"Not really," Rocky laughed.

Just then, the waiter came with our pizza; pepperoni and sausage, yum. I licked my lips as I grabbed two slices and put them on my plate. "Anyway," I said, my mouth full, "you guys could always partner up, or we could be a quad."

"I'm not pairing up with him," Ty announced.

"Then quad it is," I said, banging my fist down on the table. My hand landed on a fork that spun into the salad of a passing waitress. I clamped my lips together and swished back to face my friends, all of whom were trying to hold back giggles.

Seeing that the pizza was all gone and noticing my fatigue, I yawned and said, "We'd better go. It's getting late."

"I agree," Gunther said, standing himself. "Why don't you let me walk you home?"

I was about to protest, then realized that if he walked me home, then we would have some quiet time alone, and at the moment I really wanted the comfortable silence of companionship, so I nodded. We waved goodbye to everyone else and walked out.

Once on the street, I heard Gunther's mouth stretch open and clamp shut multiple times, like he had something he wanted to tell me, but wasn't quite sure how. "Gunther," I prompted, "is everything all right?"

"Yeah. It's just..." He grasped my elbow and we came to a halt. "I really like like you, and I wanted to know of you liked me the same way."

I stared up at his perfect blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and abashed expression and realized that I liked him very much. Suddenly, my emotional roller coaster made more sense, as well as Gunther's more recent actions. He had gone from being sullen to smiling again in only a couple of months. He had so much more strength than I had ever thought possible of myself. "Gunther," I said after all of this had passed through my mind, "I like like you too."

He leaned down and politely pressed his lips against mine. He was warm, despite the chilly night, and soon our kiss deepened. We pulled apart, our breathing slightly staggered.

"I'm glad," he said, "that you convinced me to try living again."

"Me too."

THE END!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted! You were all an inspiration!**

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**

**Note: I am also planning another Shake It Up story starring an OC by the name of Ciel. Please be on the lookout. ^^**


End file.
